


The Side Streets

by TiedToaDream



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Dear writers please just let them be kids, F/M, Hurt and comfort, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiedToaDream/pseuds/TiedToaDream
Summary: A collection of bughead one shots and drabbles.





	The Side Streets

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble that would have taken place in chapter 35.  
> Enjoy!

Betty picked the beanie up off of the dresser, running her fingers over the soft grey knit. She held it to her face an inhaled deeply. It probably smelled more like Jughead than anything else.

The sounds coming from the shower stopped and she dropped the beanie back on the dresser. The moment he made it out of the shower it would be no doubt right back on his head. 

A groan came from behind the door.

“Juggy, are you okay?” She called, leaning her head against the door so she could listen more carefully. 

“Yeah- Just trying to get my arm re-wrapped.”

“I told you I’d help you.” She said, disappointment leaking into the edges of her voice.

“It’s fine.” 

“I’m coming in.” She warned, twisting the doorknob.

Jughead was leaned over the bathroom sink, obviously winded. The black and purple bruises that covered his body had faded to green and yellow but the stitched gashes still remained. The place where his serpent tattoo had been was still half-covered in the water proof bandage although it was tinged pink now. Her stomach turned at the thought of what they had done to them and she averted her eyes to his face.

“This isn’t my most flattering moment,” He said, his sarcastic tone ever present.

“You could have asked for help. You’ve not even been out of the hospital for a day.” She insisted, grabbing the packaged roll of gauze that had fallen to the floor. “Sit on the edge of the tub.”

“I can’t have you worrying about me all of the time.” He sat down on the edge of the tub. “You have enough to worry about on your own.”

“I’m going to worry about you Jug, it’s my job,” She sighed, pulling the bandage off of Jugheads arm as he winced. “This looks awful.”

“Yeah, well, it doesn’t feel much better than it looks.”

“Are you even supposed to be taking a shower yet?” She asked, trying to distract him as she poured the disinfectant from the hospital over the wound.

“Not exactly,” He shrugged. “I smelled like the hospital and my brain is still fuzzy. The hot water helps me clear my head.”

“Well a concussion will do that. What am I going to do with you?” 

“What am I going to do with you?” He countered. “We haven’t really talked, not since that first day you came to see me in the hospital. I’m not so naive as to ask if you’re okay, but are you going to be okay?” 

“I don’t know.” She frowned, tears forming at the corners of her eyes as she tore the last piece of tape from the roll. “I don’t know anything anymore.”

“Well I know. We’re going to be okay. We’re going to get through this together. It’s going to be hard, but I’m here Betty.”

“Awfully optimistic for you.” 

“I love you Betty.” He said, taking her hands in his. 

“I love you too Juggy.” She said, leaning her head on his less injured shoulder.

 

“Actually can we talk about something else?” She asked, pulling her hands away and curling them into tight fists. She didn’t need him worrying about her until he was better. She had almost lost him. “Anything else?”

“What did you have in mind?” 

“Are you going to get another serpent tattoo?”

“As soon as I’m healed it’s the first thing on my list.”

“The first thing huh?” 

“I was wondering,”

“Oh?”

“If you might want to go with me when I get it done this time?”

“I would, actually.” She smiled, pushing thoughts of what her mother would think from her mind. Not that her mother had much on her mind other than her father these days.

“Betty?” Jughead asked. “You just got the most depressed look on your face.”

“I just need a distraction I think.” She admitted, brushing away a loose strand of hair that had fallen from her ponytail. 

“I can think of a way to distract you.” He teased.

“You were barely able to stand through a shower.” She offered him half a smile.

“I was thinking more along the lines of a movie marathon. You can pick. Whatever you want to watch.”

“Juggy, that’s sweet, but I probably need to go home. My mom’s not exactly doing well.”

“I can only imagine.” Jughead said, rubbing his temple. 

“Let’s get you back into bed.” She said, helping him onto his feet. 

“I’ve got it,” He assured her. “I’m just tired, and sore.”

“No kidding,” She sighed. “I know you want to save the world by yourself, but please just take it easy okay?”

“Just for you.” He said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

“If you ever do this again, offer yourself up as a martyr, I will kill you myself.” She said, pressing a kiss to his forehead as her phone started ringing. Even though it was over now, the sound of her phone going off still set her nerves off.

“Go,”

“I’ll come back later, bring you some dinner, okay?” She asked, watching her mothers name flash across her phone screen.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading.  
> You can find me on tumblr @writersgothic


End file.
